E-123 Omega
E-123 Omega '''is a side character from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, serving as the Power-Type member of Team Dark. Background The last of the E-series robots, E-123 Omega was designed to guard the stasis pod containing the presumed dead Shadow the Hedgehog. Upon Rouge the Bat opening the vault containing Shadow, Omega awoke and attempted to exterminate both of them. After cooling down, he realized his anger was more directed at Eggman, and thus begrudgingly formed an alliance between himself, Rouge, and Shadow to take him down. Their adventure complete, the trio became lifelong allies, and continue to operate together to this day. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Physically stronger than Shadow the Hedgehog) Speed: Faster than Light '''(Can keep up with Shadow the Hedgehog) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher '''Hax: '''Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Spatial Manipulation, Invisibility, Shielding, Power Stealing, Durability Negation, Stat Manipulation, Resurrection (With Ring of Life, Revival Ring, and Angel Amulet), Immunity to Status Effects (With Immunity Idol), Probability Manipulation (With Lucky Gloves), Life Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Healing, Fear Manipulation, Weakening of insects (With Bug Spray), Mental Interference, Resistance to Ice, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Fire Manipulation (With Chao), Death Manipulation '''Intelligence: High '(As a robot, was programmed with high degrees of knowledge. However, he has a very one-track mind, focused only on destruction of enemies when they appear) '''Stamina: High '(Could fight against many waves of robots alongside Shadow and Rouge) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Omega coats himself in electricity and boosts forward using Electro Boost. Can also generate lightning with the Ivory Lightning. * '''Death Manipulation: '''Spartoi has a chance to instantly KO an opponent with one hit. * '''Mental Interference: '''Bepke the Chao can make enemies switch their target for attacks to Omega. * '''Water Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Water Ring. * '''Wind Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Wind Ring. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''The Burst Wisp lets Omega make a fiery trail behind him. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''The Quake Wisp lets Omega create stone blocks to impede enemies. * '''Spatial Manipulation: '''The Void Wisp creates black holes. * '''Invisibility/Power Stealing: '''Jade Ghost turns Omega invisible and lets him steal the Wisp powers of nearby opponents. * '''Resurrection: '''Big can restore himself and allies to either a portion of their health, or fully. * '''Immunity to Status Effects: '''The Immunity Idol prevents Big from being taunted, stunned, distracted, poisoned, or made sluggish. * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''The Rhythm Wisp blinds enemies. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Omega can boost his power, speed, and defense with numerous items. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''The Bomb Wisp and Omega's naturally built-in missiles let him create powerful explosions. * '''Shielding * Ice Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Ice Ring. * '''Probability Manipulation: '''Lucky Gloves boost Omega's luck. * '''Life Absorption: '''Nocturne Blade leeches life energy from an opponent and gives it to Omega. * '''Healing: '''With Replenisher, Omega recovers 5% of his health after a certain time passes. * '''Fear Manipulation: '''Spooky Charm increases chances of enemies fleeing due to being too afraid. Techniques * '''Triangle Dive: '''Omega joins together with Rouge and Shadow to float down safely. * '''Annihilate! Charge! Annihilation!: '''Omega punches, then punches again, and then releases a barrage of explosive missiles. * '''Team Blast: '''Omega teams up with Shadow and Rouge as Shadow stops time, while Omega unleashes a spinning beam of destruction that annihilates everyone else, while stopping time for a moment. * '''Homing Attack: '''Omega jumps into the air and homes in on enemies. * '''Gatling Barrage: '''Omega blasts a concentrated stream of Gatling gunfire at enemies. * '''Electro Boost: '''Omega charges forward coated with electricity, damaging anything in his way. * '''Explosive Mine: '''Omega summons mines in front of him that heavily damage foes. * '''Fireball Dunk: '''Omega hurls Shadow and Rouge at enemies as flaming projectiles. * '''Focus Field: '''Shadow and Omega combine their strongest attacks on one target damaging it and possibly leaving it vulnerable. * '''Metal Storm: '''Shadow and Rouge use Omega as a torpedo in a brutal attack that has a chance to stun a foe. * '''Flamethrower: '''Omega reconfigures his claws to deliver a fire attack that hits multiple targets. * '''Beam Cannon: '''Omega reconfigures his claws to deliver a devastating laser beam that ignores armor. * '''Blazing Tornado: '''Rouge channels Omega's fire attack into a fiery exploding kick. * '''Wrecking Ball: '''Omega launches Big at a target, causing damage to and possibly distracting adjacent foes. * '''Temporal Field: '''Omega deploys a temporal field that phases a friend and makes that friend hyper. * '''Machine Gunner: '''Omega reconfigures his claws as gatling guns, delivering full-auto attacks to the opposing team. Equipment * '''Gatling Guns * Missiles * Car * Gear: '''In Sonic Chronicles, Omega can equip and use some gear and items. * '''Chao: '''In Sonic Chronicles, Omega can equip a variety of Chao. Key '''Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Shot Mephiles in the chest and forced him to retreat. * Staggered Infinite with a gunshot. * Held back a Zombot Shadow. Speed/Reactions * Can ride on the lightspeed circuit and react while on it. Durability/Endurance * Survived a beating from the Nocturnus, albeit he was deactivated. Skill/Intelligence * In the Archie Comics, inherited the intellect of Gamma. * Held his own against the Zombot Army. Powerscaling Since Omega is stronger than Shadow the Hedgehog physically, he should likely to scale to most of the AP feats that Base Shadow does. He can also keep up with Shadow and Rouge despite being slower than them. Weaknesses * Has a tendency to get deactivated a lot. * Stronger POW Moves require allies * Some Gear lowers Omega's stats in exchange for raising others. * Can only equip one Chao at a time. Sources Sonic Wiki Sonic Retro Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Planet Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Robots Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Explosives Users Category:Space Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shield Users Category:Death Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:SEGA